


French Braid

by QueenOfTheQuill



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding Time, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Hair, chris pratt's awesome french braiding skills, french braiding, peter quill is adorable, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/pseuds/QueenOfTheQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter does Gamora's hair for her and bonding happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Braid

**Author's Note:**

> So I showed my friend a video of Chris Pratt braiding an intern's hair... and this happened. I'm not sorry.

“Peter, what are you doing?”

 

“Sh, just relax Gamora. I used to do this all the time for this one Arcturan girl, she loved it.”

 

Gamora fought the urge to turn around and punch Peter in the kidney. She fidgeted as he combed her fingers through her hair a few times before gathering sections of it, starting what felt like a criss-crossing pattern that pulled lightly at the hair at her temples. He tugged gently on her hair.

 

“Sit still or I might have to start over.”

 

Gamora sat as still as a rock, staring at a bit of welding in the corner with a blank face until Peter was done.

 

“There,” he announced proudly. “All done. Now I gotta go land the ship.” He strode off, whistling the tune to one of the songs he played incessantly.

 

As soon as he was gone, she raced to the bathroom to see what horrendous thing he had done to her hair, and right before a mission too! Instead, she found all of her hair pulled back from her face in a tight plait that started at the middle of her forehead and worked its way down the back of her skull. She turned her head to either side, inspecting his work. It seemed both practical and aesthetically pleasing. As the ship touched down, she nodded decisively, deciding to keep it. Gamora marched from the bathroom to prepare for the fight that was sure to break out when they tried to steal their latest target. There always seemed to be more fighting than Peter expected.

 

~*~

 

“Peter!”

 

“Wah-huh?”

 

“Peter! Do that thing that you did to my hair again. I cannot figure it out.”

 

Peter opened his eyes blearily, rubbing at them as he sat up. He’d only gotten to bed… gods, 3 hours ago? “Gamora, why were you trying to- oh.” Finally able to focus, he saw that Gamora’s red hair was a rat’s nest of knots and tangles. Grabbing his brush from his bedside table, he motioned for her to sit on the bed in front of him.

 

Studying the mess, Peter decided that it didn’t really matter where he started; it was still going to take a long time to untangle, so he just went in. He undid the knots slowly, careful not to pull hair out or damage it. It did take a while, like he thought, but eventually her hair was smooth again.

 

“It’s called a French braid,” he said as he gathered up a small section of Gamora’s hair and started braiding.

 

“What?”

 

“A French braid. The Arcturan girl said it was an Earth thing that somebody in her family had picked up on a brief research trip there, so I asked her to teach me. Kind of made me feel closer to my mom, closer to my real home, you know? It felt nice to know one thing that was from Earth. I don’t really remember much of my life there. I’d fit in better on almost any planet up here than on my own home planet. Most of my memories are just my mom in the hospital, the place where she died, and I try not to remember that. The only other stuff I have from there are my tapes with my music on them. Yondu sold everything else I had as priceless Earth relics, but I wouldn’t let him have my tape or the present from my mom. He wasn’t such a bad guy, though. He could be a real dick, but he did care about me, in his way, and I think he admires the person I’ve become. He taught me well, but I’m glad we parted ways. I got to choose my own family for once.”

 

Peter fell silent as he wrapped the end of her braid to keep it in place. “Anyway. Someday, I’ll do this in front of a mirror so you can start learning how to do it for yourself.”

 

Gamora smiled ruefully. “Thank you. Obviously, I need the help.” She paused while he laughed, then continued. “Thank you for sharing some of your story with me.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He smiled. “But, uh, if you don’t mind, I kinda want to go back to sleep now.”

 

Gamora blushed and stood up hastily. “Yes, of course. I’m sorry for disturbing your rest.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. G’night.” He laid back down and pulled the blankets up. Gamora paused at the top of his ladder.

 

“Sleep well… Starlord.” His grin was the last thing she saw before she closed the hatch to his room.

 

 


End file.
